Rays of Distress
by marieborgan
Summary: Amber Reyes, the "better" twin of Erica Reyes. Her journey from distress to delight won't be easy, but like every other being at least she has to try. [ Rated M for language and the possibility in future chapters. ]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever story to post, and I'm just playing with the idea. **

**Meet my OC, Amber Reyes (Imagine AnnaSophia Robb as this character). This is me playing with her personality for a starter. The next chapter I wish to show her story. I know this one is short, but I'm playing around with Amber. I want to get to know her, platform her persona before I give you a spesific story. I hope you like it!**

**Also, none of these characters, nor the universe belongs to me. Only Amber Reyes! **

**\- Marie, smooch!**

* * *

Amber Reyes lay in midst of the dark blankets of Derek's bed, sending him a glare from across the room as he suggested for the infamous Peter Hale to prod his claws into Isaac's neck. Amber hated the idea, but knew her opinions wouldn't be taken into consideration, so all she did was lay there with a magazine in her hands.

"I don't like him," Isaac stated.

"Nobody likes him," Derek replied in a matter-of-fact voice. It annoyed Amber.

A split moment later the large door to the loft opened, and Peter came in with a face full of pretend hurt and slight amusement. "Boys," Amber coughed to get his attention, "And girl. FYI, coming back from the dead has left my senses somewhat impared, but the hearing still works,"

The blonde chuckled, an eyebrow raising whilst her eyes were still set on the images inside the magazine.

"So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever you said you're feeling, straight to my face."

Derek looked up at him from his seat, "We don't like you. Now shut up and help us."

Amber took that as her cue to leave the room, taking the stairs up and soon found her way to the rooftop. She hated being stuck at Derek's, no matter how comfortable the bed she stole was, or how glorious she found the empty fridge at all times. Melissa McCall had offered the spare room, but Amber felt strange about those arrangements so she said no. Gratefully, of course.

She sat as far away from the edge as possible, her hearing impaling the thick walls and ceilings to hear whether the session of prodding necks were done or not. She wanted to be there for Isaac, he meant a lot to her but she couldn't. She knew that if she found out where her sister were, she would lose her mind. However, the broken sentences from Peter didn't exactly help her cause in keeping her sane.

* * *

"Where did Derek go?" Amber asked as she entered the big loft again, now having only Peter and Isaac in it.

"Scott found something."

"Well, did you?"

"As if you didn't listen." Isaac looked at the blonde, who gave a deep sigh and gave a nod before she found her eat in the small sofa that was placed in the middle of the grey room. "All we know is that we have to be quick."

"Then why are we here?"

"So that you don't fulfill your death wish," Peter snorted from the kitchen corner. "And must I say, this fridge is useless with no food in it."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Then fill it up. I won't, and we both know Derek won't." That was a fact. None of them ever ate inside unless it was take-away. Which it almost always was.

"May I ask something?" Isaac looked over at Amber, who had found a position that covered the whole sofa. "Why are you staying here?"

Amber eyed him, unsure of how to respond. Not that it showed through, of course. So she put on a smirk and raised her eyebrows at him, "Do you really want to know? Of-"

"Uhm-"

"The glorious, animalistic sex and the-"

"Okay, stop," Isaac sighed, looking confused and disgusted, yet intruiged, "I don't need to know."

Amber grinned, winking his way before making her way over to the bed again to find her magazine. Isaac looked her way with the same expression as earlier, and Peter was attempting to make something out of the little that resided in the kitchen.

Amber, however, was on a different planet. Her eyes scanned the pages in her magazine but her thoughts were elsewhere. Mostly on her sister: Erica had been gone for too long, and Amber felt guilty. Right before she vanished alongside Boyd, they had a huge fight. Amber felt like, if they didn't, maybe she wouldn't try to leave. Maybe Erica would still be here. And she missed her friends, which only added to her guilt. She had ignored them ever since Erica vanished.

And she missed them terribly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying to figure Amber out whilst carrying a story wasn't the easiest, but writing at night helps! I feel like, since she was the "better" one, her development into the story will get better the moment she becomes the only one. Oho! **

* * *

Living in Derek's loft included a lot of different things. Such as headaches, arguing, possible threat of enemies, but the worst one was seeing the face of Peter Hale every single day. And hearing his voice. And all the measures that had to be done to end it.

Amber agreed to go grocery shopping for Peter, to end his hunger and his constant whining in form of snarky comments.

The walk wasn't long, but it gave Amber time to think. She tried to think of good things; they may have a lead on getting her sister back, which would lift a huge weight off of her shoulders. That way she might be able to go back to her friends. She would have the opportunity to fix her relationship with her sister. She would be able to start anew - rent a flat, study her ass off, enter a university she wished for, see her parents again. She hadn't seen her parents since her sister vanished, just like her friends. She told them she needed time, yet she resided in the same city. Not that they would know, they were too worried about Erica. She was the sister who needed help. The sister who was lost. The scared sister. The- "Okay, stop."

Amber stopped her train of thoughts when she entered the store. She didn't want to think about it. She seemed like the girl with her life under control. Like she had it all figured out. They called her the pretty one, the smart one, the fortunate one. And sometimes they were right. Amber wasn't born with an illness nor did she have to suffer the side effects of the medicine she was forced to take. She did good in school, she got invited to parties and asked out. Not by the ones she fancied, but she got what she wanted nonetheless. Kind of.

"Well, who do we have here?"

Amber turned to her side to see who it was, only to cause her more confusion. It wasn't somebody she knew, but he seemed slightly familiar. Probably just some dude from the team. She gave him a simple smile, one of the more cocky kind before turning to decide which head of lettuce she should buy.

"Is that all I get? We had a great time and you're not even saying hi?" He raised his eyebrows, taking a step closer.

His words did make a bit more sense to Amber, but she pushed him away with a non-verbal response: Shrugging her shoulders and placing the lettuce in her basket.

"Now that's rude."

"Okay, look," The patience Amber usually carried wasn't there anymore, and she turned to face him with a hand on her hip. "If I don't remember you, were you really that great? Sod off and leave me alone."

That seemed to hit a nerve, and he grabbed her arm before she could turn away. It pissed her off, to say the least. But before she could growl at him, his hand was away from her arm and a loud and painful gasp filled the air instead.

It was Derek, and he did not seem amused. "Is he bothering you?"

He spoke to Amber, but his eyes were set on the scared little teen in front of them. Amber smirked slightly once she regained her posture, "Yes."

Derek was close to placing the boy's arm on his other side but heard the amusement in Amber's voice which caused him to let go and drag her away instead, leaving the basket and a very confused boy.

"I know you're having a hard time, but don't let it hurt others."

"Oh, does big ol' Derek care now?"

Only a stern look was given before he spoke again, "We might know of a way to make Isaac remember."

* * *

Amber entered the animal clinic with her arms crossed over her chest, as if the huge lump of anxiety would show. The first thing meeting her was a tub filled with water, and by the temprature of the room it was cold water. And seeing the boys filling it with cubes of ice didn't make it better. None of them had noticed her entering, as she came a bit after Derek because she wanted to change first. Into something... fight-able, in case they found out the location of her sister. If she wore heeled boots and skinny jeans the boys wouldn't have let her fight, and she was going to fight.

"Amb-"

"Are you going to place Isaac in that tub? It'll kill him." Amber stated cooly, cutting off Scott's shocked call of her name. She avoided eye contact with all the boys, only greeting Dr. Deaton with a swift smile.

"He won't die, just put him in a state where we can enter his subconscious," The vet replied, "Though, if we're not careful he could die."

Amber, who attempted to act like nothing was a big deal anymore, reacted to that one. Her eyes rushed to meet Isaac's, seeing the same fear she could feel in her own chest. She said nothing, though.

"Let's start. Remember, only I speak, or else it will confuse him." Dr. Deaton said to the boys who stood ready to force Isaac under the water.

Amber look amongst them. First at Scott who seemed focused, not even meeting her eyes after her snap earlier. Derek was looking at Isaac, who mimicked the look in Scotts face. Derek seemed worried, but concealed it properly. Amber noticed only because she had been staying with him for some time now. She had seen almost all his sides, and despite every breath held comments of argues towards each other, she had grown to understand him.

Stiles, however, was looking at Amber. Their eyes met, and Amber was quick to look down. Stiles held his gaze though. They had been so close, and in a matter of weeks he barely knew her. She had become hard, cold and ready to kill every minute. It wasn't the girl he knew, and it scared him as much as it confused him.

He studied her, her wavy blond hair curved around her face and shoulders like usual, but her face was different. It was a mask, it wasn't her.

A gasp made him turn to the tub now containing Isaac who struggled, and he made his way to hold his legs still. Not to much help, but at least he tried. Unlike Amber.

She simply stood there, her petite figure pressed against the wall in fright. The conversations with a subconscious Isaac continued, and Amber listened like an owl. Scared to her core, but still listening. She could feel her insides turn at the sight of those she cared about pushing Isaac into the water until he was calm.

The actions continued, Isaac began to remember his surroundings. He was scared, he panicked several times making the water splash about; so far, it even hit Amber's legs making her gasp but a hand quickly clasped over her mouth, her other arm hugging herself tightly at the waist. She had to keep quiet, she had to keep her posture.

The splashing got worse as Derek continued the questioning, in a more brutal manner. He was shouting at the scared boy in the tub, the others attempting to stop him. However, it worked. Isaac began shouting out what he saw, and after only a moment of shouting he regained consciousness.

But at the same moment, Amber felt as if somebody had stabbed her with a knife.

"It's Beacon Hills first national bank. It's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them inside the vault," Only silence met his new information, "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No..."

"You said that when they captured you, they dragged you into a room. There was a body in there."

Isaac looked confused, "What body?"

Stiles gave him a longer look this time before he glanced over at Amber, "Erica. You said it was Erica."

Amber was still in a state of shock, her eyes stuck on the floor whilst her nails dug into her own arms. She attempted to hold herself up, but struggled. Stiles walked over to her once he saw her bruising herself, taking a hold of her hands and looked her in the eyes. The others only watched her, afraid of what to say. Or more so, afraid of how Amber would react.

"Amber," Stiles attempted to call Amber out of her shock. It worked after a few times, and soon tears flooded her face. She gripped Stiles' hands as tightly as she could, sobs following her tears. "Amber, breathe."

His words sounded like a caring command, but Amber couldn't follow. She felt her ribs pierce her lungs in the process of wrapping around them while her senses was taken over by her heart, pounding her chest so hard all she could hear was the beats.


End file.
